Swivel mounts for picture projectors and the like generally incorporate substantial complexity and expensive swivel bearing elements as well as stopping or locking elements. Adjustable mounting means for apparatus of this type, for example, generally require means for controlled rotation of the apparatus on the mounting means about a vertical axis therethrough and also controlled tilting of the apparatus with respect to a horizontal plane.
The present invention provides a swivel mount wherein only a few simple support elements are required so as to minimize the space requirements and cost as well as minimizing maintenance problems. The present invention provides a continuously adjustable support without the necessity of special stopping or locking devices for maintaining the support in any desired position.